


幼稚

by Shishangwu_here



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shishangwu_here/pseuds/Shishangwu_here
Summary: 半夜被躺播自拍激的一顿瞎搞打这行字的时候我已经要睡着了关于内容就算垃圾也不要怪我





	幼稚

**Author's Note:**

> 半夜被躺播自拍激的一顿瞎搞  
打这行字的时候我已经要睡着了  
关于内容就算垃圾也不要怪我

“什么嘛！干嘛发这样的啊明明拍了那么多！”

金珉奎拿着手机闹哄哄进房间去评理的时候权顺荣还在洗澡

【17's Hoshi 】Good night ~＞＜🐯❤💙  
[图片]  
[图片]  
[图片]

明明权顺荣跟大家拍完一圈回来之后说可以和自己拍最亲密的，可那是什么嫌弃的表情

越想越委屈的大狗狗干脆坐上他哥的床，眉头紧皱还抱着臂，正对着浴室一副要讨个说法的样子

水声渐渐下去了，金珉奎听见权顺荣打开又关上了浴室隔间的门，半透明的洗手间门映出隐隐约约一个人影，不着一缕的人隔着玻璃在他面前弯腰穿上内裤，肌肤在动作中偶尔碰上玻璃，白嫩的手肘看得真切，金珉奎看着他转身拿起了浴袍，突然开始紧张了起来

我是在等着他干嘛的来着？

权顺荣拢着浴袍出来的时候金珉奎才是彻底失忆了，什么理论理论，什么讨个说法，他脑子里只有刚刚瞥见的来不及藏进浴袍里的颈线，锁骨，还有暴露在空气中的一边红樱

“找我有事吗？干嘛突然过来？”

权顺荣显然还不知道自己做了什么，竟然就两腿一迈跨坐在了金珉奎大腿上，抬起胳膊时袖子顺着滑了下去，刚刚玻璃里映着的雪白手肘就挂在了金珉奎脖子上

“哥你...咳...你官咖那是发的什么啊..”

金珉奎总算找回了点精神，一只手在床上摸到手机举到了权顺荣面前

“噗嗤，你不觉得很好玩吗”

“哪里好玩了，还说什么跟我最亲密，和别人不一样，嘁...什么不一样...”

金珉奎两手扶着笑的乱颤的人，也不肯抬头就嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着

淋了雨的大狗狗当然得哄，权顺荣捧着金珉奎的脸，挤出个鸭子嘴就是狠狠吧唧一口

“好了吗，现在还和别人一样吗”

吧唧一下就会没事的话就不是黏人的大狗狗了

金珉奎猛的收紧了握着权顺荣腰的手，惩罚似的裹住了柔软的唇，伸出舌尖舔舐勾勒，虎牙厮磨着丰满的下唇吮吸出滋滋水声，在权顺荣呜咽着推搡时看上去好心给他喘息的机会，实际上又乘人之危送进了软舌，霸道的搅弄推拉带出权顺荣嘴角的银丝

知道金珉奎不会轻易停下来，权顺荣红着脸握住他解开浴袍的手

“珉奎，我才刚刚洗完澡，能不能....”

“刚刚洗完澡正好”

一句话没说完浴袍的结就已经散开，金珉奎一边褪去挂在权顺荣肩膀上的浴袍一边还要假装委屈巴巴

“哥就当补偿我不好吗”

怎么会不好呢，浴袍堪堪挂在小臂，权顺荣两手扣住金珉奎的肩膀，感受着耳后传来的酥麻，胸前的肌肤都光秃秃暴露在对方眼里，他却还穿的整整齐齐，权顺荣在金珉奎低头咬上自己喉结的时候终于忍不住，仰着脖子胡乱脱下了金珉奎的上衣

金珉奎的吻一路向下，在到达挺立的红樱时毫不犹豫地包裹吮吸，舌面舔过乳晕，舌尖挑逗着乳粒，权顺荣一手抱着在胸前开垦的头，一手顺着金珉奎健硕的背肌抚摸下去，指尖探进他漏出的内裤边缘

“啊啊...珉奎...啊珉奎...”

听到细碎的呻吟中夹杂着自己的名字，金珉奎终于抬头看着权顺荣的脸

满脸染上潮红的人微昂着头，眼角泛起情欲的红和晶莹的泪光，吞咽口水带着喉结在精致的脖颈上下滑动

“以后拍这样的可以吗”

金珉奎看得入迷，拿起手机拍下这一幕

“嗯...不要拍这个”

听到快门的声音权顺荣下意识抬起胳膊挡住脸

“好好好，不拍这个”

嘴上安慰着，金珉奎一手箍着身上人的细腰把人抬了起来，一手把内裤褪到膝盖弯

已经挺立的性器暴露在空气中，顶着金珉奎的腹肌让人心痒

“哥帮我也脱了好不好，嗯？好不好？”

又在撒娇，这人怎么这么爱撒娇

权顺荣专心的解着皮带，却被后穴的触感惊的浑身一颤

“啊...啊哈....”

伴随着权顺荣惊呼的是皮带啪嗒打开的声音，金珉奎按压上后穴的触感无法忽视，权顺荣只能侧头靠在金珉奎肩上，一边体会着伸进嫩穴的手指肆意搅弄，一边撸动着金珉奎早已硬的发烫的性器

“嗯...珉奎..进来...我想要..”

“明明是哥来补偿我怎么还要听哥的”

说着委屈的话，金珉奎却还是抬起权顺荣的腰，性器对准了松软的穴口，慢慢把整个送了进去

“啊..珉奎..喜欢珉奎..”

爱人的告白永远都是最好的鼓励，金珉奎把权顺荣两条腿缠上自己的腰，开始毫无章法的冲撞，他对权顺荣每个敏感点了如指掌，每一次抽送都经过那个带给权顺荣致命快感的点

“嗯啊....啊....”

“哥喜欢吗？嗯？”

没有停下高频率的挺送，金珉奎又拿起手机，打开录像，对着因为快感而张大嘴发出不成句呻吟的权顺荣

“哥高潮的样子一定要拍下来啊”

“不要..不要拍...啊！...”

一阵直冲敏感点的冲撞后权顺荣终于向后仰着射了出来，白浊粘在两人之间，顺着金珉奎腹肌留到隐秘之处

金珉奎顺着刚刚高潮的人的背，还能听见隐隐约约的啜泣

“哥不要哭啊，哥超级漂亮的，我们以后常拍这样的好不好？”

这当然不是最后，金珉奎做够了他想做的，拍够了他想拍的，最后权顺荣没有力气做到昏睡过去时，也只是说了一句你真的好幼稚

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的是权茸亲妈


End file.
